Surrender
by oonddangkoma
Summary: Sebuah songfic tentang arti hidup dari 3 kehidupan yang berbeda


Surrender

**Surrender**

Disc.: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto/Shueisha/TV TOKYO

Surrender © Float/OST 3 Hari Untuk Selamanya/OST HEROES

xvx

oonda: lagi pingin bikin songfic nh… betewe, aku pake lagu om ku yang judulnya Surrender (kalo ga salah sih OST nya Heroes season yg paling baru,). Aku cuma pake Naruto, Ino sama Shikamaru aja. Soalnya menurutku, mereka karakter yang paling cocok dimasukkin ke dalam songfic ini. Anyhow, please review (after you read this of course)

xvx

_**Life'll only be crazy as it's always been**_

_**Wake up early, stay up late, having debts**_

_**Things won't be as easy as it often seems**_

_**And yet you want me**_

_**This cliché's killing me**_

_**Still I need more I need more**_

_**This I've never thought before**_

Hidup, memang sulit banget.

Ada yang kaya, ada yang miskin, ada yang bisa makan sehari tiga kali, ada yang hanya sesuap pun tidak bisa.

Tapi buat Naruto, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehari-hari.

Hidup tanpa orangtua, sudah biasa.

Semuanya ia lalui, lagipula masih ada guru Iruka dan guru Kakashi yang masih berperan seperti ayah baginya.

Ia masih bisa menjalani hidupnya.

Mempunyai otak yang pas-pasan saja sudah bagus.

Ngidam punya otak kayak punya Sasuke dan Shikamaru?

Buat Naruto, itu adalah sebuah mimpi yang susah dicapai.

Toh, Ia masih bisa menjalani hidupnya, bahkan bisa lulus ujian Chunnin. Bagi shinobi lainnya, itu biasa.

Tapi bagi Naruto, itu kebahagiaan yang sangat menyenangkan hatinya.

Kadang-kadang apa yang kita remehkan malah akan meremehkan kita.

Naruto selalu meremehkan hal-hal kecil.

Tetapi, akhirnya ia harus bekerja keras untuk memperoleh sebuah hal kecil. Misalnya belajar Rasengan, itu harusnya bisa diakukan dengan mudah oleh orang yang berelemen angina dan air. Apiala. Ia sudah menyombongkan iri pada Tsunade dengan mengatakan bahwa Ia bisa menguasai teknik itu dala waktu hanya 3 hari. Padahal akhirnya Ia bisa dalam waktu 2 minggu.

Semuanya itu tampak biasa di mata Naruto, tapi di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, kadang kadang Ia inginnn…. sekali punya orangtua kandung yang selalu bisa membela dirinya.

Ingiinnnn.. sekali mempunyai Otak yang pintar, agar Ia tidak diremehkan lagi

Ia juga ingiinnn… sekali menjadi kuat. Supaya hal-hal kecil yang sering Ia remehkan tidak meremehkan dia.

Dan satu yang paling dia inginkan sepanjang hidupnya, teman…

Yang setia, yang selalu membelanya bukan malah mencemooh dan mengatainya "LEMAH". Yang selalu ada kalau-kalau ia jatuh dalam pertandingan sengit. Pokoknya, Ia ingin kasih seorang sahabat dekat yang nggak bakalan pergi dari sisinya.

_**Chi **__**trova un amico, trova un tesoro**_

**We can look for many other foreign lines to make me survive your love**

**You said "**_**To the future we surrender.**_

_**Let's just celebrate today, tomorrow's too far away.**_

_**What keeps you waiting to love?**_

_**Isn't this what you've been dreaming of?**_**"**

**Life's to live and love's to love**

Kalau Shikamaru beda lagi dengan Naruto. Dia sangat teramat mensyukuri apa yang bisa ia dapakan saat ini. Ia mau merayakan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Berlatih ninja… Memimpin Genin Konoha dengan santai, semua itu biasa…

Bahkan bermalas-malasan sambil melihat awan yang berarak dilangit, itu semua membuatnya senang. Mempunyai otak yang pintar merupakan suatu kebanggan tersendiri. Ia bisa menjadi seorang pemimpin yang berani, tapi Ia juga bisa menjadi orang yang menangis di depan orang lain karena teman-temannya terluka… Semua itu karena dia hanya manusia. Bahkan seorang ninja yang berani pun, pasti akan menangis, bukan?

Ini sudah yang telah ia terima dengan lapang dada. Ia mensyukuri apa yang telah ia dapatkan. Ia tida pernah mengeluh akan orangtuanya yang terus saja bertengkar. It's ordinary baginya. Apapun yang ia lewati, hari ini adalah hari ini. Tuhan telah merencanakan harinya ke depan seperti apa. Ia tinggal menunggu saja. Bukan artinya Ia percaya bahwa takdir tidak bisa diubah, tetapi memang sudah jalan hidupnya seperti itu. Hidup itu indah, ne? It's a wonderful life…

**Sundays will be empty as it's always been**

**Watching TV, wake up late, playing dead**

**Mondays won't be easy with no plans and schemes**

**Now that you're still here**

**The silence shouts it clear**

**You're still here**

**The silence shouts it clear**

Ino sering merasa tidak nyaman setiap kali ada orang yang mengajaknya pergi. Bukan karena malu akan pekerjaannya, justru Ia malah bersikeras untuk menjaga toko yang dikelola ayahnya itu. Tapi kadang-kadang Ia merasa bosan juga.

Tidak ada yang bisa Ia lakukan selain menunggu pegunjung dengan berdiri diam. Paling tidak Ia menelepon Sakura. Tapi selalu pada saat yang tidak tepat. Misalnya ketika Sakura sedang menjalankan misinya bersama Kakashi dan Naruto, Ino sering merasa bersalah tapi Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus Ia lakukan.

Hari-harinya penuh dengan kebosanan seseorang yang merelakan waktu luangnya untuk membantu orang tuanya. Keheningan mengatakan semua kebosanannya akan dunia ini yang hambar seperti garam. Tapi apa daya, yang namanya hidup harus terus Ia lanjutkan sampai ajal menjemput, tidak tahu kapan, di mana, dan dalam rangka apa?

**To the future we surrender**

**Life's to live and love's to love**

**To the future we surrender**

**Life's to live and love's to love**

Hidup itu sesungguhnya, penuh arti kalau kita mau mencari. Hidup itu penuh makna kalau kita mau mengerti. Hargailah hari ini, tapi tetap focus pada dirimu sendiri. Apakah itu hari esok? Meh, tunggu saja, waktu pasti akan berjalan. Apaka waktu sanga lambat berjalan? Jarum Jam sangat lama berputar? Ratai makanan terus berarakan .

Yang sudah lama, digantikan oleh yang baru. Orang tua yang rapuh, digantikan anak-anak muda yang masih memiliki kehidupan yang lama.

Begitu pula di dunia ninja. Dari geneasi ke generasi, dari tahun ke tahun, dari masa ke masa, semangat juang api desa Konoha terus berkobar. Banyak yang tumbang di tengah jalan, tetapi masih banyak yang dapat meloloskan diri ke hari esok.

Hidup adalah untuk disyukuri dan dilewati, bukan untuk disesali. Cinta adalah untuk menyenangkan hati, dan bukan untuk menyiksa diri sendiri. Patutlah kita belajar keteguhan diri pada para ninja konoha yang dengan sabar membela desa mereka tanpa henti. Mereka terus lolos ke masa depan yang tidak tahu, ramai ataukah sepi?

**To the future we surrender**

**Life's to live and love's to love**

**To the future we surrender**

**Life's to live and love's to love**

_one who finds a friend finds a treasure (italian proverb)_


End file.
